heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrono-Man
Chrono-Man is one of three original Robot Masters constructed by Heart-Man. A highly powerful time Robot, he was built to thoroughly understand temporal warping and distortion. Physical Appearance Chrono-Man is a heavyset Robot that stands at an above-average height. He is weighed down with a lot of his advanced gear, which hinders his movement but adds to his armor. His outer plating is coated in white, with black circles, numbers, and clock hands strewn about seemingly at random. His eyes, stylized after a digital clock, are little more than two green-colored vertical slits peering out from a display screen. With his mouth concealed behind an armored plate, Chrono-Man has a hard time displaying emotion. Weapons/Abilities Chrono-Man has a vast array of weaponry. His most basic attack is the Time Turner, of which he carries three. Resembling a pair of interlocked clock hands, they whirl through the air and back to him like a very sharp boomerang. He often wields this in tandem with his Time Warp—which is not really so much of a warp at all, but Chrono-Man sending himself a few seconds forward in time, then moving to a new location. Chrono-Man's time-bending powers can go even further in a pinch. He emits a sound like a ticking clock when geared for combat, which indicates the winding up of powerful time abilities. The former, Time Bend, which requires a comparatively small amount of time to charge, forms a bubble roughly fifteen feet around Chrono-Man, which warps the landscape to a predetermined point in the future or past. This effects only the landscape; no person or device would be effected by this. The latter, simply named reversion, takes roughly three minutes to charge and puts a strain on Chrono-Man's battery when fired. It fires a great bright ball of energy at the opponent, which, upon contact, reduces them to a time in the past when they were not as strong as they currently are. This attack works only once on each opponent it hits, and all of Chrono-Man's time-bending powers will be reverted by defeating him. Chrono-Man's obtained weapon is the Chrono Razor. Its wielder tosses three separate rotating clock hands, that arc in separate paths and come back like boomerangs. The razors do more damage at close range, but damaging opponents from afar is still a viable option. Personality A stone's throw from socially inept, Chrono-Man does not necessarily dislike other people, but he is tactless in his communication skills. He is excellent at learning from past experiences, even if those experiences weren't necessarily his, and would definitely think a situation through and minimize any potential for error. He always takes a logical approach to a situation. He does not hesitate to remind someone of a mistake they made in the pace or to speculate about their future, which only contributes to his inability to talk to others well. Backstory After rebuilding his brother, Kindle-Man, Heart-Man decided to take it a step further and build three more Robots—this time, using designs of his very own. The Coda Robots all had a quiet dislike for Quint, and with this in mind, Heart-Man created Chrono-Man—the last of his three originals, he was designed to work with Time-Man in order to send Quint back to his own timeline. During the events of the second Malversation game, Chrono-Man was collaboratively stolen by Dr. Coda and Dr. Wily. His ultimate destination was Time-Man's clock tower, where he used his powers to turn time to the past and the future. After the end of the Rebellion, Chrono-Man was mysteriously returned to Loose Ends Hospital. Though he would not forget the trouble he caused under Coda's control, he came to join the Coda family in living a mentally and physically healthy life. It is believed that he is continuing his research on time travel now, making sure that sending Quint back to his own time will not damage the timeline. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin I was reviewing my Coda Robot collection one day (Wire through Kindle at the time, I believe), and it occurred to me that I had never done a time-manipulation Robot. I gave it some thought, trying to decide how I could make it interesting (Only so many ways to manipulate time, after all), and eventually, I designed Chrono-Man. For a long time, he went without a weapon, but I think I tied it all together well enough. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters